


Давид

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Сам Отабек, поцеловав на счастье в губы бюст Давида, отходит в сторону, давая место другим. Следующий за ним — Джей-Джей. Он, загадав высший балл по истории, легко касается губами губ бюста и осознает, что это непрямой поцелуй с Отабеком. Бинго.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Давид

Отабек горяч. Он красив даже с несколькодневной щетиной на лице, хотя Жан-Жак предпочитает гладко выбритых мужчин. 

— Двигайся давай, — пихает его в бок Плисецкий, заставляя отвести взгляд от потрясающей задницы. Задницы Отабека. Сам Отабек, поцеловав на счастье в губы бюст Давида, отходит в сторону, давая место другим. Следующий за ним — Джей-Джей. Он, загадав высший балл по истории, легко касается губами губ бюста и осознает, что это непрямой поцелуй с Отабеком. Бинго. 

Плисецкий Давида не целует — он трет его по носу, шепча что-то себе под нос. Небольшой компанией из трех человек они выходят из кабинета ИЗО. Плисецкий Жан-Жаку нравится тоже, но как друг. Отабек — как мужчина. Ему хочется впиться губами в его губы и крепко засосать, так, чтобы у него даже пальцы на ногах поджались. И он это обязательно сделает.

***

На вечеринке у Лео алкогольный угар и никаких строгих правил. Можно делать, что хочешь, можно сосаться, с кем хочешь, а потом уйти на второй этаж, в родительскую спальню, и там оторваться. Плисецкий уже в хлам, он младший среди них всех, ему всего восемнадцать, и нажрался он быстро, как в первый раз. А может, и в первый. Пхичит укрывает его пледом и спрашивает, не нужно ли ему водички, а тот вырывается из пледового кокона и требует еще пива. Отабек качает головой в осуждении. Он горяч. Сегодня он побрился, и Жан-Жака еще сильнее к нему тянет. Он подсаживается к нему поближе и шепчет на ухо:

— Бекки… уединимся? 

Отабек смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом встает с дивана и идет к лестнице. Бинго. Джей-Джей идет следом, обходя пьяных и не очень друзей. 

В родительской спальне все омерзительно розовое. Жан-Жак морщится, а в следующую секунду оказывается прижатым к двери. Его целуют с немалым напором. Джей-Джей пьянеет от чужих губ, которые сминают, и от языка, который скользит ему в рот и начинает играть с его собственным языком. 

— Не знал, что ты такой. Правильный мальчик Отабек. 

— Я не такой. Это мой первый поцелуй с парнем. 

— Эй, у нас уже был поцелуй! Непрямой, через Давида. 

Отабек смотрит на него, как на дурака. Потом говорит: 

— Это все глупости. — И возвращается к его губам. И это — просто отличное решение, Бекки. 

Руки сами лезут под чужую футболку, оглаживают гладкую кожу, задевают соски. 

— Ты, Бекки, такой сладкий, — шепчет Жан-Жак, расстегивая его ширинку. В голове крутится какая-то навязчивая мысль, но он никак не может за нее ухватиться, потому что все мозги у него уже в штанах. 

— Ты тоже ничего, — говорит Отабек, присасываясь к его шее. Плохая идея, Бекки, останется ведь след — и как смотреть в глаза родителям? Но желание мешает рациональным мыслям, и Джей-Джей его не отталкивает. 

Непослушными пальцами Жан-Жак стаскивает с Отабека джинсы. С удивлением замечает трусы с авокадо. 

— Авокадо? Серьезно?

— Тебе не нравится?

— Мне в тебе нравится все. — И это — чистая правда. 

Ах, вот и мысль, что так долго ускользала. Отабек сказал, что раньше не целовался с парнями, — так что заставило его начать? Джей-Джей спешит спросить об этом, но получает лишь невнятное:

— Ну, знаешь… 

Он не знает. Что? Захотелось разнообразия в интимной жизни? Или он ему нравится? 

Все вопросы застревают в горле, потому что Отабек снова его целует, а его рука скользит между ногами Жан-Жака. Он понимает: пора. Расстегивает свои джинсы и спускает их вместе с бельем (кленовый лист на красном фоне).

— Я ничего не умею, — признается Отабек. 

— Просто подрочи мне, — улыбается Джей-Джей.

— Ладно.

Рука ложится на пах, и — о господи боже мой. Вот так, Бекки, погладь, как нежный цветочек, а потом сожми уверенно в своей большой горячей ладони, вот так. 

— Хор-рошо, — рычит Джей-Джей, потому что правда кайфово, когда тебе дрочит тот, кто тебе симпатичен. А вы не знали? Обязательно попробуйте. 

Он кончает, мазнув губами по скуле Отабека. Отабек тупо пялится на перепачканную в сперме руку. Жан-Жак шарит глазами по комнате и замечает на тумбочке пачку салфеток. То ли родители Лео весело проводят ночки, то ли у кого-то из них насморк. Не суть. Джей-Джей отлипает от двери и идет к тумбочке, чтобы взять пару салфеток и заботливо вытереть Отабеку руку. 

— Спасибо, Бекки. Теперь моя очередь сделать тебе хорошо. 

Жан-Жак стаскивает с него трусы с авокадо (до сих пор не верится, что он в них) и берет в кулак его член. У него большой и толстый, его приятно держать в ладони. Его приятно дрочить, а тебе приятно, Бекки? Отабек не стонет, как и Джей-Джей, но его поцелуи становятся нечеткими, мажущими, он промахивается мимо губ и целует щеки и подбородок. Он весь кажется таким обмякшим, только его член — твердый, как камень. 

И вот он кончает. Бинго. Приваливается к нему, шумно дышит ему в ухо. 

— Так чего тебя на мальчиков потянуло, Бекки? — спрашивает Жан-Жак, чистой рукой поглаживая его по спине. 

Отабек молчит. Засранец. Джей-Джею как-то даже обидно, но он не подает виду. Он берет еще одну салфетку и вытирает руку, а затем поправляет свою одежду и помогает одеться Отабеку. 

— Мне было хорошо с тобой, — говорит Жан-Жак. — Повторим как-нибудь?

Отабек кивает — хороший знак. 

— Я научусь сосать на дилдаке и отсосу тебе, — обещает Джей-Джей. Звучит, как обещание длительных отношений. Но Отабек, кажется, этого не замечает. Во всяком случае, виду не подает. Бекки, ты — та еще жопка. Чертовски привлекательная жопка. 

Они заходят в ванную и моют руки. Снова целуются, Жан-Жак сидит на бортике ванны, вцепившись в акрил пальцами. У Отабека пьянящие губы — никакого пива не нужно. 

Вдруг кто-то заходит. Джей-Джей против воли отрывается от губ Отабека и смотрит на пришельца. Это Плисецкий, открывает кран и сует голову под струи воды, длинные светлые пряди волос — в умывальнике, беспощадно мокнут. 

— Тебе плохо? — спрашивает его Отабек.

— Мне лучше всех. 

Отабек кивает каким-то своим мыслям и разворачивается уйти. Джей-Джей так и остается сидеть на акриловом бортике, осознавая, что сейчас только что произошло. У него все было с Отабеком. С восхитительно горячим Отабеком. Просто пушка. И все-таки первый поцелуй у них был тогда, с Давидом.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8752407) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
